This invention relates generally to writing computer applications, and more particularly to writing a Windows application using HTML.
Most existing Windows application development environments require knowledge of specialized computer languages such as C++, or Visual Basic. Learning a specialized computer language is often difficult for non-technical individuals. However, many non-technical individuals can use HTML (HyperText Markup Language) and scripting languages, such as VBScript and JScript. HTML and scripting languages are run inside of a Web browser, and thus, inherit the browser""s user interface and security mechanisms. Because non-technical individuals have knowledge of HTML and scripting languages, it would be advantageous to leverage such existing knowledge to implement a Window""s application. Such applications should be free to define their own user interface elements and to run as trusted code on the system, i.e., outside of the security model imposed by the Web browser. The present invention is directed to achieving this result.
The present invention is directed to a method, system, and computer-readable medium for creating and executing HTML applications.
In accordance with the present invention, creating an HTML application file is done by an HTML author by creating a standard HTML file and then designating the file as an HTML application file.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention identifying the file as an HTML application file can be accomplished by naming the file using an HTML application file extension. Alternatively, designating the file as an application file can be accomplished by specifying the MIME type as an HTML application MIME type.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the present invention, an HTML application can be run locally or remotely.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, running an HTML application is accomplished by determining whether the requested file is an HTML application file. If the HTML file is an application file, a determination is made as to whether the file should be run. If so, an HTML application window is opened, and the HTML is parsed and rendered in the HTML application window.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, the determination of whether a file is an HTML file is made based on whether one or more of the following are true: (1) the file is named using an HTML application file extension; and (2) the MIME type is an HTML application MIME type.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the present invention, determining whether the HTML application file should be run is determined by a user via a suitable user interface.